


Christmas Lists

by ZieZie13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Foodie Draco Malfoy, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/pseuds/ZieZie13
Summary: Harry thought he was being ridiculously clever and romantic when he proposed that for their first Christmas together they must give each other gifts from the heart - nothing store-bought. They are both wealthy enough to buy whatever they want anyway. But he never expected that it would be this hard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 85
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Christmas Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aristi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi/gifts).



> Dearest Aristi,
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. I had the biggest case of writer’s block and I couldn’t figure out what Harry should give Draco and visa versa. I ended up writing idea lists for both of them which I decided to include in this fic. I didn’t fill everything in the prompt but I like to think I kept the spirit of it. I really tried to get Draco to have a Christmas disaster of epic proportions, but he just wouldn’t cooperate so you get heartfelt Draco instead.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Your Mistletoe Friend
> 
> P.S. I would like to thank my beta Chell aka [whaticannotknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticannotknow/pseuds/whaticannotknow). She is great!

Harry chewed on the end of his quill as he worked on his list of Draco’s favourite things.  _ Astronomy. Quidditch. Driving me absolutely bonkers. _ Why couldn’t he just buy the git that copper distiller he had been wanting from  Potage's? That’s right, because he’d had the brilliant idea that for their first Christmas as a couple they wouldn’t do store-bought presents. Why was it that his ideas always seemed to cause more problems for him than solutions? He put his head down on his desk in defeat just as Ron walked into their shared office.

“Still trying to come up with a present for Malfoy?”

Harry nodded without lifting his head.

“I don’t understand what you have against just buying him something and being done with it.”

Harry begrudgingly sat up.

“That’s just it,” he said. “We both have more than enough money to just buy whatever we want. A gift’s supposed to be something meaningful.”

“If you are asking me to sympathize with you for having too much money you are barking up the wrong tree, mate.”

Harry groaned, “Whatever, there’s still plenty of time before Christmas.” He shoved the list aside. “Tell me about this case with the bowtruckles.”

-

Harry was out of time. It was Christmas Eve and he had nothing for Draco. Honestly, why was it this hard? He had spent over an hour sitting at his desk staring at his list but everything he came up with was something he could get in a store. Maybe he should just give up and pick up some gold cufflinks on his way home.

No. He can do this. There has to be something he’s missing. 

Harry’s stomach chose that moment to audibly growl. He had skipped breakfast that morning. What he wouldn’t give for a pork banh mi right about now. Draco had been going on and on about this pop-up in Spitalfields for weeks now and Harry had started dreaming of noodles and rice and delicious sandwiches. 

Harry stopped walking.

The pop-up was only around until the New Year and it had been impossible for Draco to get a reservation. It would seem the Malfoy name didn’t open the same doors in muggle circles as it did in wizarding ones. But Harry Potter, Harry Potter was a name that carried a weight to it even for a select few muggles—muggles like the Prime Minister of England. Was it crazy? Absolutely. But Harry was desperate at this point. He hardly ever played the “saviour-of-the-wizarding-world” card, but the Minister had said that if he ever needed anything…

🎁🎁🎁

_ Potter and his ridiculous ideas_, Draco cursed for the millionth time. There was just over a week left before Christmas Day, and Draco had no idea what to get his idiot of a boyfriend. Draco had tried making a list of Harry’s likes and dislikes but the only idea that had produced was a homemade treacle tart. 

Draco had abandoned that idea after briefly reflecting on how he might fare in the kitchen. He was much more likely to end up burning the house down than produce anything edible and for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to get a house-elf to do it.

And so he had nothing. 

He’d spent most of the month attending the pure-blood parties leading up to the solstice. He had given Harry a pass to most of the events since there was no point in them both being miserable, but an appearance by Draco Malfoy was required lest some distant relative feel snubbed. 

If he was being honest though, the whole thing was extremely draining. Draco didn’t have the energy to come up with the perfect heartwarming gift. Harry was lucky he didn’t have any relatives to speak of. Okay so maybe that was a bit insensitive; he probably shouldn’t say anything along those lines to Harry.

Draco had some idea of Harry’s upbringing at this point and everything he’d learned had only angered him. Harry had grown up not knowing his parents, his history, his family. Draco had long since learned that the image of muggles he had grown up with was completely backward, but when it came to Harry’s so-called Aunt and Uncle, Draco thought that maybe some of his prejudices weren’t so far off.

The idea struck Draco suddenly. It was perfect. That is, if he could pull it off. He rushed to the floo to call his mother. If anyone could help him with this it was her.

-

Draco sat impatiently in the drawing room. Harry was late.

Harry had called him earlier in the day and told him that he had a surprise and that Draco was supposed to dress up and meet him at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place at six. Draco had been looking forward to a lazy Christmas Eve, just the two of them, before tomorrow - for which they had planned trips to both the Burrow as well as the Manor. But he had been willing to humour his boyfriend, that is of course if his boyfriend could be bothered to show up on time to his own appointments. 

Draco heard the front door open and slam shut.

“Draco! Where are you!”

Potter rushed into the drawing room, his hair an even more offensive mess than usual.

“There you are. Let’s go, we are going to be late.”

“And a Happy Christmas to you too,” Draco drawled. “I had a lovely day, thank you for asking. Why, yes this is bespoke. I didn’t think you would notice.”

Harry stopped, already halfway out of the room again. He walked over to Draco, wrapped his arms around him, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you, and I apologize that I am late, but if we don’t leave now we are going to lose the reservation.”

“Very well, Potter. This had better be good.”

Harry smiled and led Draco out to the front porch before Apparating them both away.

🎁🎁🎁

Draco was in awe as the  maître d' sat them down at their table.

“How did you do it? You know I’ve been trying to get a reservation since before this place even opened. It’s impossible.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he did whenever he was embarrassed. 

“Well, I called in a favour.”

“With whom? No offence Potter, but the muggle foodie scene isn’t really your thing.”

“No, it’s yours.” Harry exhaled and shook his head. He mumbled something Draco couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that?”

“I called the Prime Minister, okay?”

Draco paused for a moment, opened his mouth and closed it again. “You called the Prime Minister… of the United Kingdom?”

Harry nodded.

Draco started again, “You called the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in order to get a dinner reservation.”

Harry sank down in his chair.

Draco laughed, “You are bloody insane. I love you, you know that right? Tell me, how did that conversation go?”

“Well when I met him, he gave me a number to call if I ever needed anything. So I called it and I pretended to be my secretary.”

“What, why?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if it would work and I didn’t want to get to the point where they were telling me that they couldn’t do it. Because then I would be in a situation where I’m like, ‘But I’m Harry Potter’, and they’re thinking, ‘Yeah, and you’re also a prick’.”

Draco shook his head but he was smiling. 

🎁🎁🎁

Dinner was as delicious as advertised and Draco seemed pleased with his Christmas gift. They were enjoying dessert, a bowl of Chè Trôi Nước, when Draco pulled out a rectangular gift-wrapped object from his jacket.

“I figure since you’ve already given me my gift, I should also give you yours.”

Harry took the present from Draco and began unwrapping it. It was a book, but of what Harry was unsure. It was large and bound in a beautiful dragonhide. He removed the last of the paper and flipped it over to the front.

There in the centre was a picture of his parents and him. 

Harry stared in disbelief. He had never seen this picture before. He looked to be about 9 months old and was wearing a red onesie. 

“It’s a photo album.”

Harry looked up at Draco’s words meeting his bright grey eyes before opening up the book. There were pictures of a young boy, his father Harry realized, as well as a middle-aged man and a kind-looking woman. He recognized them immediately though he hadn’t seen them since he was eleven, looking into the Mirror of Erised. They were his grandparents. 

Harry flipped through the pages and watched as his Dad celebrated birthdays, flew on a broom for the first time, and grew up.

“How…”

“Well, I figured they had to be somewhere. My mother helped me track them down. The niece of one of your grandfather’s friends had them in her attic buried under piles of junk. They were actually easier to get than the ones of your mother.”

Harry stopped flipping through the pages and his eyes shot up to Draco.

“They are there just after your father, before the ones from Hogwarts.”

Harry skipped several pages till he saw familiar green eyes staring back at him. The pictures didn’t move like the ones of his father had and there were far fewer of them, but Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Granger helped me with that. She tracked down your Aunt for me. I can’t say that she was very happy to see me but I assured her that it was in her best interest for her to dig up some old family photos and in the end, she agreed.”

Harry was sure there was a lot more to that story, but at the moment he was too busy wiping away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He got up from his chair and enveloped Draco in a sloppy hug.

His face was wet and he clung to Draco like his life depended on it. Draco returned the hug wholeheartedly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Of course, my love.” Draco pulled back so that he was looking Harry in the eyes, “But just so you know, next year you’re getting socks.”

Harry laughed and kissed his brilliant boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Harry’s dinner dialogue was lifted from [this interview with Tom Holland.](https://www.unilad.co.uk/featured/theten/tom-holland-says-tea-is-better-than-coffee/)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest [tumblr post here.](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/639677519356968960/christmas-lists-author-anonymous-for-aristi) ❄️


End file.
